mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
A.D. Janson
Assistant Director Janson, also referred to as "Rat Man" (given to him by Minho), was the highest-ranking official in the organization WICKED under Chancellor Paige. Thomas himself trained Janson after the original Creators were Purged, who states that "he had never seen someone more dedicated to finding a cure." Janson is the main antagonist in the Maze Runner Trilogy. Biography Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Janson appeared in the place the Gladers were staying in at the same time as the large pile of food. He was sitting behind a desk, reading, and the Gladers soon discovered that an invisible forcefield blocked them off from him. He told them to wait for the right time. Eventually, he stopped reading and explained the Scorch Trials to them. He then leaves. This is the only time he's encountered in the book. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Janson first arrives to free Thomas from his solitary confinement, revealing that that was his third and final Trial and that he was immune to the Flare. He then leads all of the Gladers and Group B to hear who isn't immune to the Flare. He then leads everyone to get the swipe removed, which would restore their memories and remove them from WICKED's control. Newt, Thomas, and Minho refuse, so he takes them to a room for the night before bringing guards the next morning to force them to undergo the procedure that removes the Swipes. The three escape with the help of Brenda and shoot Janson with a launcher. In Denver, Janson appears on a monitor of a police drone, requesting that Thomas return to WICKED to complete the final procedure required to create the cure for the Flare, revealing that he is the Final Candidate. When Thomas returns to WICKED, he greets him before informing Thomas that to complete the cure of the Flare, they must dissect his brain. It would be painless, but it would result in Thomas' death. The only thing that saves Thomas is WICKED Chancellor Ava Paige. Janson attempts to kill Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Jorge, Brenda, and all the other immunes as they are leaving through the Flat Trans for paradise. Janson realizes that he is showing symptoms of the Flare, which isn't surprising given that he's spent years studying subjects infected with it. He is strangled to death by Thomas. However, he manages to delay Thomas enough to cause Teresa's death; she was crushed by a rock when she tackled Thomas out of the way of the falling rock. Physical Appearance and Personality He is described as a thin man, having gray hair, a mole on his cheek, and a rat-like face. He is highly intelligent, but also an enigmatic figure whose loyalty is never truly certain. He has a laid-back demeanor most of the time, but, due to having the Flare, he can become extremely violent and brutal when pushed. He is intensely sadistic when violent, shown by his brutal means of fighting Thomas in their final clash in The Death Cure. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Non-immunes Category:WICKED Category:Cranks Category:Antagonists